The Beddy Tear
by Kittyfox77
Summary: Duck knew she would have to face some tough things when she said she would try to restore the Prince's heart, but Duck never thought she would have to face something like the Beddy Tear. And what happened to her resolve to save the Prince?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm ridiculously proud of this so far. :D My first chapter had 3,000 words! That's totally a new record for me! Hopefully this is a welcome break from my ridiculously short chapters in Amnesia.  
>So I got the idea for this from my friend, who was talking about the story <span>Runny Babbit. <span>The moment she said Beddy Tear, I was automatically freaked. Doesn't Beddy Tear just sound like something form a horror film? Well now it's a horror story.

Summary: Duck knew she would have to face some tough things when she said she would try to restore the Princes' heart, but Duck never thought she would have to face something like the Beddy Tear. How can she stop a coldblooded murderer that can't speak? And what if she doesn't really want to save the Prince anymore?

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Princess Tutu, I would recommend you see it first because I only explain things very vaguely, so as to not bore people who've already seen Tutu. And no, I haven't read the manga, so there is nothing from that.

Warning: I think this pretty much screws over any sense of innocence this show once had. Whoops. Watch out for blood, gushy love scenes (probably no smex though), and downright horror.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Beddy Tear (who's original disposition is still unknown to me), or any of the Princess Tutu characters, although I would LOVE that.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a teddy bear named Corduroy. Corduroy was a sad, sad bear. For a long time, he sat in a toy store, completely neglected. Kids didn't want to play with Corduroy because he had a button that was falling off. Since he was considered broken, he only sat and sat on a lonely shelf in the back of the store.<p>

Now normally, Corduroy's story changes at this point. One day, a little boy wanders towards the back of the store and stumbles upon Corduroy. The little boy plays with Corduroy and grows to love him. And after quite the tantrum, he convinces his mother to let him take the little bear home, although she thinks the bear is broken and worthless. Once home, the mother takes the initiative to fix the little guy, and the happy teddy bear and the little boy live happily ever after.

But this isn't normal.

Instead of things getting better for Corduroy, things continually get worse. One day, after getting completely ignored again, he decides that he has had enough. Corduroy jumps off his dusty shelf, and leaves the little toy store. No one notices the angry little bear leave the store and head down the street towards the butcher shop. Nor does anyone notice him steal a large knife, and take it to the forest in the middle of town.

The reason that Corduroy's story changed had nothing to do with the absence of the little boy, but it had everything to do with the town that the store was located in.

You see, the town that the little bear was in was special, and not exactly in a good way. This town changes stories, warps them until they are something else entirely. It is the town that the writer named Drosselmeyer controls, and he reigns supreme over it. Unfortunately for the inhabitants of this terrible place, they have no idea that they are being controlled. And even if they did figure it out, they could never leave.

But not to worry, dear reader, there is a benevolent force working against the dark writer, much to his soon to be chagrin. Although he claims to control her, Princess Tutu is working valiantly to stop Drosselmeyer, although neither of them really knows that's what she's doing yet.

Princess Tutu's role in Drosselmeyer's story is to help the prince, who had lost his heart. She is the only one who can restore the prince's heart to him, and it seems that his unruly heart has hidden in shards throughout the town. Maybe a shard has hidden itself inside the once benign bear?

"Have you heard about it?"  
>"Heard about what?" Two women gossiped outside their houses; little did they know that a young girl was eavesdropping on their conversation.<br>"They call it the Beddy Tear. It's said it was a neglected teddy bear. Now it lives out in the woods, sharpening its butcher knife. At night, it tears into children's rooms and kills them in their sleep. Three children from Golden Crown Academy have been killed already." One of the women whispered conspiratorially. The other woman gasped, but that was all that the young girl heard. She quacked involuntarily, in shock from the news that had just passed her ears.

_Oops_, she thought miserably as the world grew around her. She shrank until she was only a few inches tall, and she turned into a duck. For this was no ordinary girl. In fact, she wasn't even a girl at all. Duck was her name, and that's exactly what she was: a duck.

This once lonely duck struck a deal with Drosselmeyer to become a girl, and in exchange, she would also become Princess Tutu, a necessary character, in order to keep his story afloat. At the moment, she was hiding her identity of Princess Tutu and a duck from practically everyone, which was a trying task. Since everyone thought she was just a normal girl she had to be careful, something she wasn't especially good at. For if Duck acted in any way like a duck, "poof!" a duck she would become. Plus she had to deal with her clothes when she changed forms….

Now, an attentive reader like yourself must be asking, how can a duck pretending to be a girl have anything to do with Corduroy, the bear whose once beautiful heart has been stained with bloodshed? Well that's what this small tale is about! It is another one of the many adventures that little Duck experienced as she tried to restore the prince's heart. Will she be able to recover yet another shard of the prince's heart from the distraught teddy bear?

The tiny duck worked to bundle up her discarded clothing as she thought about what she had just heard. A teddy bear that went around killing people at her school! She had to tell Fakir!

For a little while now, she and Fakir had been working together to restore the prince's heart. It had taken a while for them to trust one another, but now Duck went to him for everything. Although they both still didn't particularly understand one another, they both had the same goal: to help Mytho, the prince. Maybe their misunderstandings were the reason that Fakir never wanted to tell her anything….

"Quack, quack, quack." Duck ran along, her clothes wrapped around her so she could carry them around more easily. At the moment, she was looking for water-the only way to change herself back into a girl. "Where to go, where to go." she thought aloud, "Oh, I know! That pond in the forest! It's not too far away, and no one will see me there." Anxious to tell Fakir the news, Duck hurried on her way.

She discarded her clothes next to the pond and hopped in, relishing the coolness of the water after the heat of the day. Poof! Now that she was a girl again, Duck wasted no time in putting on her clothes and heading to school.

Class had ended a few hours ago, so Mytho was probably with Rue, his girlfriend, and Fakir was either in the library or in his room. Fakir had been spending more and more time in the library lately, and of course, as was per his usual attitude, he refused to tell her what he was doing in there.

Duck had a feeling it irritated him whenever she came to see him in the library, but it wasn't really her fault. It was really important when she needed to see him, and these things just couldn't wait!

"To the library!" Duck called out to no one in particular as she marched onto school grounds.  
>"To the library?" Lilie asked, coming up on Duck's right to walk in stride with her.<br>"What for?" Pike added, coming up on her left.

Pike and Lilie were Duck's best friends, although they tended to pry a bit too much. Duck never thought of them in such a way though; she only saw the goodness in people. Pike and Lilie were the most innocent, loyal girls in the entire town, and that was what Duck saw in them.

With that, Duck allowed the two to make a big deal out of the smallest thing.  
>"You can't be studying." Pike said, thinking hard.<br>"Maybe Duck has turned herself around! And now she's going to study and actually become a better dancer!"

(Oh, did I mention she goes to this school for dance? Now imagine a duck learning how to dance….  
>As you can imagine, Duck isn't the best of the best. In fact she's been thrown into the remedial classes multiple times. Of course it doesn't help that she isn't a very focused student, and she has to worry constantly about the prince's heart and well-being.)<p>

Lilie jumped in front of Duck, forcing her to stop walking, and pinched her cheeks painfully.  
>"Lilie….can't…..breathe." Lilie was squeezing her now, not paying attention to the pain she was inflicting on her friend.<br>"You really think she's going to study?" Pike asked, also ignoring Duck's cries of distress.  
>"No." Lilie laughed, letting Duck go. As Duck struggled for air, her friends began dragging her back to her room, which was in the opposite direction of the library. "Well, since it's obvious you aren't going to study, we'll have to force you to study with us instead." Lilie cackled manically, enjoying herself far too much.<br>"Yeah, we don't want you to fall back into remedial classes again. You only just got out of them!" Pike said innocently.

Duck sighed. She felt guilty that she couldn't focus on dancing more, especially when she aspired to become a great dancer. When she turned into Princess Tutu, she could dance whatever dance she wanted, and she always did it perfectly! Duck wanted more than anything to be able to dance that well as herself, as Duck. But if that day ever came, it would be a loooooong time from now. Now she couldn't even stay out of remedial dance class.

Duck didn't mind that she couldn't deal with school all the time. She knew she wasn't a genius or anything, and that never bothered her too much. But she did feel bad that her friends and teachers were willing to help her so often and yet she couldn't pay much attention to them. Mytho was definitely the most important thing, but sometimes she wished she didn't have to ignore other people who were always so kind to her.

"How does Fakir do it all?" Duck muttered to herself. She had been about to ask her friends to let her go, but she had gotten side-tracked into thinking about school and Fakir and Mytho. Although it seemed that her friends didn't need convincing because they gave one another a look and suddenly turned on her, stopping in their tracks.

"Did you just mention Fakir?" Lilie said menacingly.  
>"I thought you were a Mytho fan? Not that I mind, I mean Fakir is cute too, but one less girl on the Mytho band wagon is better for me." Lilie said.<p>

In case you haven't caught on quite yet, the girls in Golden Crown Academy adored Fakir and Mytho; they had their own fan clubs and everything. It was a bit of an unfortunate happenstance for Duck, since she needed to speak to them pretty frequently. It made it extremely difficult to just walk up and talk to Fakir or Mytho, since girls were constantly swarming around them. Girls were always trying to pester those two, and even though Mytho had a girlfriend, the other girls never seemed to care. Fortunately, Rue knew that Mytho didn't have a heart, so she was able to get over it when he randomly said yes to girls who asked him out. Being heartless also seemed to make him brainless sometimes. But I digress, back to Duck's story.

"I get it now! I heard that Fakir has been spending a lot more time in the library lately. You were going to spy on him, weren't you?" Lilie said, getting excited. "Seriously? I didn't know you were that kind of girl, Duck." Pike said uncertainly. "You don't spy on me, do you?"

Throughout their conversation, Duck's friends had spoken _to _her, but they hadn't let a word in edgewise. This was pretty common with them. Pike and Lilie just got so excited that they forgot to let Duck answer. Finally, Duck had a chance to defend herself against some of their wild accusations.

"No, no no! I'm not spy-"  
>"Remember when we went with her to spy on Mytho? It was because she was a Mytho fan! Now that she's a Fakir fan, she's taking out her spying fetish on him!" Lilie said, making up more and more as she got hyped up.<p>

"Really? That's juicy! Can we go with you?" Pike asked, totally believing everything Pike was making up. "I'm not spying on Fakir! And that time with Mytho was different." Duck said, making her way towards the library again.

"Riighhttt." Lilie drawled, following close behind.  
>"It's O.K, Duck. I understand why you don't want to say anything. We all know that Fakir is way out of your league." Pike said, trying to be comforting.<p>

"Oh…" Duck said, slowing. "You think?" She turned and asked.  
>"Oh no! You made Duck upset! Now she's going to go looking for that evil teddy bear to kill her in her sleep!" Lilie cried, talking a mile a minute. Duck gasped, suddenly remembering the real reason that she wanted to see Fakir. Her friends had confused her into forgetting why exactly she was even going to the library.<p>

"See you later!" Duck called over her shoulder as she began sprinting to the library.  
>"Good luck finding the Beddy Tear!" Lilie called back.<br>"No Duck! Violence isn't the answer!" Pike called over Lilie, trying to get Lilie to stop egging Duck on to her doom.

Duck ignored them, putting all of her energy into getting to the library as quickly as possible. She didn't stop when she made it to the library. Instead, she took the steps two at a time and burst in at full speed.

Surprisingly enough for her, some guy tried to stop her when she came in. She realized it was the guy who was always trying to shush her when she was talking to Fakir in there.

"Stop!" he whispered loudly when he saw her. He was standing in front of the door, which turned really badly for the both of them.

"Oof!" They collided, sending them and the books in his arms crashing to the ground.  
>"You…" he worked to get his breath back, since she had so thoroughly knocked it out of him. "You are always disruptive when you come in here!"<p>

Although he tried to reprimand her, he found that she wasn't listening. He gave her a confused look as she babbled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I have to go. Oh, here are your glasses." She handed him his glasses, which had fallen when they had collided. She got up and continued running. Bewildered, he tried to call her back.

"Wait! You-"  
>"Shh!" the librarian gave him a disgusted look as he passed by. He sighed. How did that girl squirm out of everything so easily?<p>

Finally! She was finally going to get to tell Fakir the news! She found him reading a book, just as she normally found him. When he saw her coming, he held up a finger, telling her to wait a minute. She groaned inwardly and almost immediately started hopping from foot to foot. Whatever Fakir was reading couldn't be _that_ important!

After what seemed like forever, Fakir looked up from his reading. By this time, Duck felt like she was going to explode, which was kind of what happened when she started talking.  
>"Teddy bear, Mytho, school, bear, death!" The words spurted out of her as if she was a fountain, and Fakir obviously didn't understand fountain language.<p>

"Duck." He said firmly, working to calm her down, "I can't understand what you're trying to say. Relax." After all the running and hopping she had been doing, Duck was a little shaky, so she forced herself to stand still for a moment and take a deep breath. "Good. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Did you hear about the Beddy Tear attacking kids at our school?"  
>"Yeah, it started a few days ago." Fakir said with a hard look. Duck could tell it worried him too. She sighed. "What?"<br>"Well I guess it's a good thing you know what's going on, so you can watch out for Mytho and stuff, but I ran a _really, really_ long way to tell you about this, and people kept stopping me, and-"  
>"It's a good thing you're worried about Mytho as well, but it's my job to watch out for him. Your job is to restore his heart to him. Got it?"<p>

Fakir didn't mind speaking openly about who Duck really was, since the library was empty.  
>"But I'm worried about Mytho, and I can't just sit around doing nothing!"<br>"You had best not be doing nothing! You should be in class. You could be an extra pair of eyes to watch Mytho, if nothing else." Fakir glared.

Lately Duck hadn't been making it to very many of her classes, which only seemed to help prove to her teachers that she was an idiot.  
>"Sorry, but I've had a lot on my mind. And I've been trying to look for Mytho's heart."<br>"That's no excuse for skipping class. Besides, it's important that you stay in this school and if you can't pass your classes, they're going to kick you out."  
>"Why does it matter if I stay in this school?"<p>

Fakir didn't answer for a moment. Instead, he looked around to make sure that they were still alone in the library. He gave an exasperated sigh.  
>"Think about it, stupid. If you aren't around, won't it be more difficult to tell me things you find out? And how will you be able to watch Mytho dance?" Fakir laughed as she blushed.<br>"Well I guess that makes sense." Duck muttered.  
>"It's settled then. I'll watch out for Mytho; you go to class and look for Mytho's heart. Remember, his heart is the most important thing but try not to skip class so much, all right?"<p>

Fakir started pushing her away, the book he had been reading still under his arm.  
>"Wait, what were-"<br>"Not now, Duck." Fakir cut her off. "You have work to do, don't you?" He gave her a glare that could stop hearts, disabling her ability to interject. Was he angry with her or not? It didn't seem like he was until just a second ago…

Duck thought hard about what Fakir said as she made her way back to her dorm room.  
>"He's right!" she declared to absolutely no one. "I need to work harder!" Another thought suddenly crossed her mind, in that sporadic way that Duck was always thinking. "Oh man! I forgot to ask Fakir how he manages to do everything. And he does it so well too! He gets good grades, dances amazingly, studies, researches stuff he refuses to tell me about…" With exaggerated sadness, Duck continued to walk along.<p>

"Oh well!" she piped up again a few moments later. "No need to worry about it now. I'll just ask him later." And with that, she continued to waltz along school grounds, thinking about what Fakir was up to and how she was going to find Mytho's heart.

She had already decided that she would go to school the next day, like Fakir had told her to. Afterwards, she would search the town for heart shards.

That's what she had been doing! She totally forgot after hearing that crazy news today! She had been searching for Mytho's heart that afternoon when she had overheard those two ladies talking about the Beddy Tear. Duck gulped. Maybe she should keep her window shut and locked tonight, even though it had been warming up lately. Would the Beddy Tear try to go after her?

Starting to freak out, Duck finally took notice of her surroundings. The sun was starting to set, and she had heard that the Beddy Tear only attacks at night, when it's dark. Looking around some more, she also noted that there wasn't anyone around. No students milling around aimlessly like they normally did. Were they afraid as well?

If there was anything that still needed to be done, it could wait until tomorrow, couldn't it? As darkness began its slow creep across the grounds, Duck instinctively started running. The thought of the Beddy Tear attacking someone, possibly her, was enough to terrify her into wanting to get inside.

Chest heaving, Duck finally burst onto the hallway that her room was located on. Despite being inside, Duck still felt the need to keep running. Working simply on adrenaline, she had run full speed up all three flights of stairs until she made it to the top floor. Her room was at the end of the hall, and she booked it until she practically collided with the solid wood.

She didn't notice Pike and Lilie stick their heads out of their rooms and look around, trying to find the cause of all the commotion. When they heard Duck's door slam shut, they gave each other knowing looks and went back into their perspective rooms.

Duck dove into her room, but quickly crawled back to her door to lock it. The Beddy Tear could be right behind her or at her window! "Ahh!" Flailing and yelling, Duck ran around her room barring the door and window with anything she could get her hands on.

Finally, when she felt a bit better, Duck changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Holding her stuffed duck close, (Oh the irony.) she huddled underneath the blankets, hoping the Beddy Tear wouldn't see her if it managed to get in.

Fear kept her alert and jumpy for a while; whenever she thought she heard something outside her room, it took all of her effort not to quack. She kept a hand over her mouth to make sure she wouldn't make any noise, but after a while, she started to get tired. Despite trying to stay awake to watch out for the thing that she was convinced was trying to kill her, she found that she was falling asleep.

One last thought crossed her mind before she passed out- a thought that scared her far more than she had felt before.

If the Beddy Tear didn't come after her tonight, who would it go after instead? Fakir? Mytho? Pike or Lilie? Duck had exhausted herself with worry, and within moments she was asleep, although it wasn't a very restful sleep. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

* * *

><p>No real horror or anything yet, just a set up of the evil that comes in the next chapter. I hope to update weekly, but no promises, since I have to take a chemistry course over the summer. Blegh.<p>

PLEASE COMMENT. I want to know what you think!


	2. First Meeting

There it was. Not more than a few feet in front of her. It looked just as terrifying as she imagined it would: deep, sunken in, black eyes; a dark brown fur that was dirty with blood and gore; and a haunting frown that sent shivers down her spine. She thought teddy bears were supposed to smile, not frown!

The knife in its hand was huge compared to its small body size. She couldn't help but wonder where it had gotten a hold of it. She gulped, imagining the little thing cutting her up with that gigantic knife. It simply stared at her, its black eyes never moving.

She shivered involuntarily and took a step back, wanting more than anything to get away. But something held her back- a sense of morbid curiosity. As Duck took her hesitant step back, the Beddy Tear took a step forward, its knife gleaming in the moonlight.

She looked up; just now realizing that she where she was. The darkness obscured a lot of her surroundings, but she soon saw that she was surrounded by trees. The only place in town that could get this dark at night was the woods.

She was in the woods. At night. With the Beddy Tear right in front of her, intent to kill. And just to make things creepier: there wasn't even a full moon. It was barely a crescent moon, which meant it was nearly impossible to see anything.

Great. Just great.

As the Beddy Tear stared at her, minutes seemed excruciatingly long. She stood as still as possible, as if she was facing a wild animal. Maybe if she didn't move, it would eventually get bored and leave?

She was dangerously unsure of what to do. Whenever she tried to think of something, the idea that a harmless looking stuffed animal might kill her got her all flustered. After a few minutes, or maybe a few hours, the bear started coming towards her. So much for the idea that it would get bored.

A simple brown teddy bear, out for the blood of those it hates. Where had that thought come from? That was the only thing Duck could think of. She didn't know where it had come from, but she knew for sure that she hadn't come up with it. She wasn't even sure what it meant, but she knew it stopped her in her tracks.

Within moments, the Beddy Tear would be upon her, and she would be cut up into little pieces. She wanted to run, to yell, to do something; she couldn't move a muscle. That one lonely thought kept bouncing around her empty mind as she waited for her death. Duck closed her eyes angrily. How could she let herself die this way? How could she help Fakir and restore Mytho's heart if she died?

Without warning, a hoarse yell echoed through the clearing. Was that…Mytho? Duck opened her eyes to find, not Mytho, but Fakir. He stood with his back to her only about an inch away from where she was standing. His sword gleamed in the small amount of light from the moon.

It seemed that she could finally speak, now that she wasn't staring at the evil bear.

"Fakir…" she whispered in shock. He turned his head slightly to look at her, never taking his full attention away from his foe.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. She opened her mouth to argue with him, but closed it without saying a word.

"I don't know." she said after a moment. Fakir turned to look directly at the bear again. Duck couldn't see it at all; she only saw the back of Fakir.

Because Fakir was in the way, she didn't understand what had happened until it was far too late. She didn't see that the Beddy Tear was stalking closer to him, nor did she see Fakir try to stab it through with his sword.

She did, however, see his shoulders move, and she thought she heard something fall to the ground. The falling object turned out to be his sword, which had been totally useless against the bear. Duck heard a whispered curse, and then she realized, in that ridiculously slow fashion of hers, that she should try to help. Unfortunately for everyone involved though, the moment that Duck tried to take a step towards Fakir, her legs gave out from underneath her and she found herself kneeling on the ground.

Just after she fell, Duck heard an odd whooshing sound, as if a balloon was getting all the air pumped out of it too quickly, and Fakir started coughing violently.

"Fakir!" Duck yelled, totally unsure as to what was going on. He crumpled in half, but managed to stay on his knees.

Now Duck could see the Beddy Tear, and after looking at its angry face for a moment, she realized that something was missing. Where was the knife? She tried looking around for it, in case she could snatch it up before it had the chance to get it again; that is, until she realized the obvious truth.

The bear took a step closer to Fakir, who was panting loudly, and pushed him over. Duck heard the same whooshing sound again when Fakir landed on his back. She screamed, but no one seemed to care. She saw the knife embedded into his stomach, and she resisted the urge to be sick. Fakir held onto the knife, even after he had fallen.

"Fakir!" Duck yelled again, at a loss as to what she should do. His normally light blue school shirt was darkening around the knife, and even in the darkness, it was obvious that he was in pain.

With his other hand, Fakir struck out at the bear, which turned out to be a terrible idea. The bear grabbed his wrist just before it connected with its face. It was like the bear was superhuman. Duck was helpless to watch as the bear took Fakir's wrist and twisted it into an odd shape. There was a deafeningly loud crack that echoed across the clearing as he wrist broke.

Fakir cried out; in that moment, the bear took the opportunity to get its paw on the knife and drag it up along Fakir's chest. Duck screamed in horror, but no matter what she tried to do, she could only watch. It was as if ice had been poured into her veins, and it coursed throughout her body, leaving her lifeless and confused. Why was this happening? What had gone wrong? She couldn't understand it.

The bear's eyes were filled with bloodlust and anger. What had made it decide to start hunting down kids? None of this was making any sense, and Fakir needed help, now.

Fakir couldn't stop himself from crying out again as the Beddy Tear ripped the knife out of him. He was losing blood, fast.

Struggling for air, he barely managed to whisper, "Duck". She couldn't move, but she worked to make sure she could answer.

"Fakir! I'm so sorry!" The bear seemed preoccupied with the knife, Fakir noticed, giving him just enough time to say what he needed to.

"Duck. Run." he panted as blood pooled around him. "Save Mytho, you idiot."

The Beddy Tear finished whatever it was doing and turned back to Fakir. Duck screamed at it, trying with all her strength to stop it before it was too late. But it was already too late. Ignoring her completely, it raised the knife high, so Fakir would be able to see his death coming. He took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes as the knife came down and plunged into his quickly beating heart. The Beddy Tear twisted it slowly, seeming to enjoy watching Fakir squirm underneath it.

Fakir gasped, his eyes opening wide, despite trying to keep them closed. He struggled against the pain as Duck screamed at the bear. She was forced to watch the life ebb away from Fakir, ever so slowly, like watching a candle reach the end of the wick.

Duck screamed again, completely mortified. Nothing like this was ever supposed to happen. How could she have possibly been prepared for something like this? She knew she would face some tough things when she tried to get Mytho's heart back, but this was too much, too fast. It wasn't supposed to happen.

Flashes of the time she had spent with Fakir began going through her mind. Times when they had whispered in the library, when she had asked him for help in getting Mytho's heart back, even when they had argued. Everything came back to her, and she came up with one main idea: Fakir would do anything for Mytho. He would even die for him. _I bet Fakir was ready for something like this to happen…What if he had wanted to die?_ The thought somehow managed her to make her worse than she already did. Would Fakir really get himself killed, just so he wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore? No, Fakir wasn't like that. Duck shook her head. Fakir wanted what was best for Mytho, and his death would definitely not help Mytho.

The Beddy Tear, now finished with Fakir, looked at her. She gulped and found that she could finally, finally move. With tears now flowing freely, Duck ran for her life, leaving one of her closest friends behind. Why couldn't she have helped him? She was so angry with herself, for being useless, for running away. How could she do that to Fakir?

"How could I do that to him?" she yelled at the sky, stopping to breath.

"Because that was the way fate choose things to be." A voice boomed.

As soon as the voice reached her ears, it acted like a sonic wave, stopping everything in its tracks. Within moments, everything had stopped. Duck looked around, slowing to a jog. The trees had stopped swaying, the breeze had died, the crickets and owls were silent. In the newfound silence, it sounded like the voice was coming from everywhere at the same time.

"What?" she asked, confused by the voice's explanation and power. She stopped running altogether, her previous fear of the Beddy Tear forgotten, but not her sadness over Fakir's death.

She continued to cry as the voice explained, "You decided to go looking for the Beddy Tear. You were curious about it, so you decided to see if Princess Tutu could get it to tell her about its past." Looking down, Duck found that she was indeed Princess Tutu. How had she not noticed that? "But things didn't go as you planned, and the bear tried to kill you." An old man, wearing a crazy outfit and a gigantic hat, stepped out from behind a tree.

"You're that guy! The writer!" Duck exclaimed through a haze of tears.  
>"Correct. Now, little duck, you don't seem very happy."<br>"Of course I'm not! I couldn't even help Fakir! I just….watched." Duck whispered. "I was-am Princess Tutu! Why would I be afraid?  
>"That teddy bear is no longer just a children's toy. You can't save it, and if you try to stop it, you won't be able to save yourself either. Fear means you understand that you are in danger, and that bear is dangerous." Duck whimpered, feeling downright horrible.<p>

Suddenly, the writer was right in front of her, staring her down. Hadn't he been, like, a bunch of feet away just a moment ago? She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Now, listen to me very carefully, little duck. Don't go looking for the Beddy Tear. In fact, ignore it. Make sure no one you know goes anywhere near it, and watch out for the prince. Understand?' he asked, making sure he was extremely stern.

Duck hesitated. She had just lost Fakir to that thing, and she didn't want anyone else to ever have to go through that. Nor did she want to lose someone else to it. She didn't think she could handle the idea of that. Maybe, is she could find out more about it, Princess Tutu could stand up to it better, find out why it was murdering people.

"No!" Drosselmeyer yelled unexpectedly. "You can't do anything about it! Wasn't losing the knight enough to convince you?" Duck hesitated again, causing the old writer to grow extremely agitated. "Fine. Then you can watch the prince die as well." he spat venomously. Then, just as suddenly as he appeared, he stepped behind a tree and disappeared. The moment he was gone, the world started back to its normal movements and noises, which sounded ridiculously loud to poor Duck.

As Princess Tutu, Duck had found that her senses were amplified more than they normally were, which meant the end of the eerie silence created by the writer's presence made the regular night life sound oddly loud compared to the usual quiet that night brought.

As she tried to get used to the sounds of the night before she continued on (she didn't want the Beddy Tear to catch her off guard), Duck heard something that sounded similar to a boulder crashing through the woods. What could be making all that noise? Quickly, she ducked behind a bush, trying to watch out for her tutu. The last thing she wanted right now was a wardrobe malfunction.

Duck looked through a hole in the bush, looking in the general direction that she had heard the noise. She had no idea what to expect, but she couldn't help imagining a giant crashing through the woods until it ran her over. She gulped. Hopefully she was just a little paranoid, especially after everything that had gone on tonight.

Duck waited for an excruciatingly long time until she heard the crashing noises come much closer. She curled in on herself as much as possible, ignoring the tingling in her irritated legs. There, in between two trees. Was that…? Her heart constricted. Could it really be Fakir?

A figure stepped out from the denser part of the forest, and Duck fought the urge to throw up from tension. It wasn't Fakir though, which made her heart ache all the more. Duck stood up, letting the lone figure see her.

"Tutu…" Mytho whispered. It made sense now, Mytho was generally pretty graceful, but he would have a lot of trouble making his way through woods he didn't know in the dark. He was staring at her, his eyes full of awe and love. Just what she needed at the moment-more heartbreak.

Despite not having all of his heart back, Mytho doted on Princess Tutu for saving and helping him. His almost love for her made it incredibly hard for Duck, as Tutu, to not confess how she felt about him, but she knew she could never say a word, no matter how much they both wanted her to.

She looked at the ground, feeling awkward. Mytho had a girlfriend, Rue, and it always made her mad when Mytho mentioned Tutu. _Maybe Mytho really isn't meant to fall in love with me. _Duck thought. Rue was who he really belonged with…. Wait a second, why wasn't he with her now? Or in bed, or something?

"What are you doing here?" Tutu asked, sounding elegant as always. She didn't sound at all like the way she felt: distraught, empty, useless. Duck had never noticed just how great Tutu was at being perfect. It was odd though, she didn't feel at all like Tutu when she had been in front of the Beddy Tear. Maybe it had confused her? On the verge of bawling her eyes out from thinking about what had happened, she forced herself to focus on Mytho, even though that brought about a whole new sort of heartache.

"I don't know why I'm here, or how I got here." Mytho said slowly, in that usual confused tone he had. _Still a little spacey_. Duck noted. Hopefully returning the rest of his heart to him would fix that forever. When Duck had first met him, he had definitely been worse than he was now.  
>"Well then…" She didn't have much of a response, as she was still thinking about Mytho's past.<p>

Mytho, being his usual self, quickly lost interest and started wandering towards the area that Fakir and Tutu had previously been in. He looked back at her every few moments, but continued walking away from her anyways. Duck, deep in thought and trying to fight her oncoming depression, didn't notice his absence until it was far too late.

Once she realized where Mytho had gone, Duck thought as quickly as possible, as only Tutu could. Duck went over the parts of Mytho's heart that she had returned to him, and thought of how lively he had become lately. Seeing Fakir like that…. it would crush him. Duck began crying again.

She ran back to the clearing as fast as she could. Maybe she could get to him before he saw Fakir! Adrenaline pumped through her, and she realized that was probably all she was running on anymore. No matter how much she wanted to crash right now, she needed to keep going. She just wanted to bring Mytho back to the school and go to sleep. How she would tell everyone about Fakir…. She would think about that later.

At the edge of the clearing, Duck found that she was too late. She heard Mytho gasp lightly and watched him fall to his knees; even though he couldn't understand all of the implications of Fakir's death, she knew it still tore him apart.

"Fakir is….hurt." Mytho breathed, trying to get a grasp on the situation. Despite their pain, Duck quickly realized that she couldn't humour Mytho at the moment. They needed to leave. Now. She had this really horrible feeling, and it wasn't coming from the fact that there was a dead body lying in front of her.

The Beddy Tear was still around. She could feel it. Preparing to flee, Duck stopped short, looking over at Fakir's lifeless body. She couldn't leave him twice in one night. Hopefully she and Mytho would be able to move him.

"Can you-"Duck began. As if on cue, the Beddy Tear appeared only a few away from Mytho, stopping Duck mid-sentence. The bear's knife was dripping with what Duck assumed was Fakir's blood.

Fighting the urges to scream, throw up, panic, and pass out all at the same time, Duck let her Princess Tutu instincts kick in. Hopefully that would be enough.

She leapt gracefully over Mytho, who was still kneeling by Fakir's side, and held out her hands to block the demonic teddy bear's approach. It stood still, not responding to her movements. Its black, beaded eyes seemed to burn holes in her skin, but she never once thought of turning away. Mytho and she were going to be just fine….

The bear's knife caught the moonlight as it jumped forward. She tried to cover herself, to stop the knife, but to no avail. What was she supposed to do? As Tutu, Duck had never had to face someone that couldn't speak, and no one had _really_ tried to kill her. Besides, Tutu was a dancer, not a fighter. Even with all of Tutu's power and grace, she still couldn't save Fakir. What good was she as Tutu if she couldn't even protect those she cared about?

As if sensing her self-doubt in the moment that it came to attack, the bear knocked her aside instead of using the knife. Surprisingly, it had quite a lot of strength, and it threw her all the way into the side of a tree. Apparently even it didn't think she was much of a threat. Well that was wildly depressing.

Through a new onslaught of tears, Duck tried to pick herself up, but pain laced its way down her side. Putting her hand on her side, she found blood and lots of it. Had the bear slashed her when it had swept her aside? She tried over and over to pick herself up, but couldn't manage it.

The Beddy Tear ignored her struggling form and jumped for Mytho, who was too dazed and confused over Fakir's fate to be paying attention to anything else. Duck screamed as the Beddy Tear advanced, trying to get Mytho to realize that he was in trouble.

Moving off of pure fear now, Duck didn't even think as she forced herself up and bounded over to the Beddy Tear. She lost an alarmingly large amount of blood when she moved, but she paid no attention to it. There was nothing else in the world but Mytho and that bear, and she wasn't about to lose Mytho to it.

She was ready to do whatever was necessary to stop this from happening. Mid-leap, she screamed again to get Mytho's attention. He looked up, a lost expression on his face. It was too late for him though. She heard the sickening squish of blood and Mytho's sharp intake of air.

She tried to focus on landing behind the bear, to make it more difficult for it to come after her, but any kind of thought process she once had was absolutely shot. Instead of even landing correctly, she slipped and tumbled forward. Along with her cries of anguish, she was forced to add in screams of agony as her foot snapped beneath her tumbling body.

She looked up from her lowly place on the ground, unable to stop the moans of pain and sorrow that escaped her dirty lips. She was covered in dirt now, and she couldn't do a thing about it. Well, at least her outside now matched how she felt on the inside.

She watched as the once harmless looking teddy bear pulled the knife out of Mytho. He could only feel about a quarter of the pain that normal people felt, but Duck could see in his eyes that he knew he was about to die. Instead of looking afraid though, Mytho looked at peace. Still on his knees, he looked over at Tutu and smiled at her, in complete bliss.

Duck cried, not understanding why Mytho was so happy. She screamed at him, telling him to run, to get help, to do _something._ After all that screaming, she coughed quite a bit. It was then that she discovered that she was coughing up blood. Apparently she wasn't going to live very long either.

Apparently it was irritating the hell out of the little murderer that his victim wasn't suffering _and_ was taking a long time to die, so he stabbed him again. This time, he added some more malice to it, which seemed to be effectual. For a moment.

"I love you, Tutu!" Mytho called out to her. She cried. The Beddy Tear stabbed Mytho over and over as Mytho told her that he loved her.

Duck couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't believe that this was even happening.  
>"I'll do anything!" she whispered. "I'll do anything, just make it stop. Make it stop." She continued whispering it until she realized she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Just MAKE IT STOP!"<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't think I know enough about ballerinas to make a WHOLE SHOW about them. So yeah, I don't own Princess Tutu.<p>

Comment! please!


End file.
